1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates in general to apparatuses for conveying loose bulk material such as gravel or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, various apparatuses for conveying loose bulk material have been developed. See, for example, Meissner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,023; Ziegenbein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,432; Strocker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,357; Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,985; Austin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,152; Althoff, U.S. Pat. 4,037,735; and Gehring, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,408. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.